borderlandsfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Wunengzi
Welcome Welcome to Borderlands Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the The Next Piece page. We hope you will continue to be a regular contributor, and will help us improve the wiki! Please leave a message on my talk page if you need help with anything! I'll be happy to help. -- Razldazlchick (Talk) 05:48, November 11, 2011 *''For a detailed list of all our available admins, check out Borderlands Wiki:Active Mods'' Hello there, welcome to the Wiki! If you have any questions please feel free to ask. 14:47, November 11, 2011 (UTC) Hail and farewell I can understand your frustration with the regular contributors/admins around here. At first I was a little miffed myself but after watching the recent change log for a while I realize why they tend to be a little heavy handed. I'm not saying your contribution was but there are a lot of borderline unhelpful and meaningless changes on the wiki. A softer person, like myself, might let unhelpful but factual edits through but the team here takes a stronger stance on changes. I have found this fairly necessary to keep a tidy wiki. There are times I view changes that may be accurate but only apply in specific circumstances or are barely relevant to the wiki and I decide that it’ll be alright when one of the higher ups comes around with the undo. (I refrain from providing examples for lack of wanting to offend someone). As far as your change goes, as you acknowledge, it was not in third person which is the preferred perspective on this wiki. The unhelpful part is the fact that describing a spot where you are invulnerable is extremely difficult unless done in such detail that a video or picture would be more meaningful. I've beaten Krom several times and I still don't 100% know what position you are describing. Please don't take my commentary or the undo as an attack on your personal character for I believe that you truly do want to improve this wiki. Plus I would never wish to demean someone who has such excellent taste in video games. I will grant you that you kind of need thick skin to edit this wiki and that some contributors are driven off by a terse undo but I consider it a necessary evil. If you truly are done editing on this wiki I bid you a hearty farewell and hope you choose the good life. Just.kevin 16:01, November 11, 2011 (UTC) :i took the liberty of moving your edit to the mainspace article's talk page, wunengzi. apologies for any miffed feelings may be in order, however, this is the nature of wikia in general. edits will be changed, undone, and generally mucked about with by any and all users, not solely by our admins. thank you for your contribution, mate. 23:23, November 11, 2011 (UTC) alt method another method, if i may be so bold as to suggest, is to start a forum asking for corroboration of/on the method to establish it with other users. using the collective testimony of other users the addition of an alternative route/strategy would nigh impossible to refute. 00:11, November 12, 2011 (UTC)